


The Many Lovers of Lance Sweets

by Anonymous



Category: Bones (TV)
Genre: Angst, Bargaining, Boss/Employee Relationship, Dominance, Drinking, F/M, First Time, Humor, M/M, Multi, One Shot Collection, Secret Relationship, Threesome - F/F/M, Threesome - F/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-19
Updated: 2015-12-19
Packaged: 2018-05-09 15:56:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,722
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5546222
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Lance Sweets and Everyone Else in Two Acts.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Pitching Woo

**Author's Note:**

> These are two Bones one-shots I wrote way back in the day and wanted to bring over here. They're un-beta'd. Enjoy!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> He's gotten kind of dominant in bed.
> 
> [ _Camille Saroyan/Lance Sweets_  
>  _Explicit_ ]

The first time they meet she can’t stop staring at his mouth, his lips, to be exact. He’s tall, thin and cute in a boyish sort of way. Wavy hair and a determination that he can save the world in all, but that mouth throws her off. It’s too lush, too carnal to sit comfortably on his face. It’s always half open or he’s always licking his lips.  
  
Thinking back on it now, she really shouldn’t have been surprised.   
  
-  
  
Cam isn’t sure how but she and Sweets are currently in the backseat of a car ( _his? hers?_ ) dry humping like they just left junior prom. Like they’ve never experienced it before. His mouth still tastes like the fruity drink he ordered at the bar and she’s sort of surprised by how adept he is at this.    
  
There’s no hesitation, no second guessing, no attempts to analyze the situation. Just his hand sliding up the inside of her thigh and she knows he’ll probably try and do all that and more tomorrow but she won’t deny herself this tonight.  
  
-  
  
She creeps into work slowly the next day, not deliberately trying to avoid him but not seeking him out either. She thinks she’s made it to her office free and clear when she runs right into his chest.  
  
She stands tall, “good morning Sweets.”  
  
“Dr. Saroyan.”  
  
He says her name like he always does but there’s a change in his demeanor. More open and confident, less…needy but that wasn’t how he was, earnest. Less earnest and looking for something.  
  
She smiles and they go their separate ways.  
  
-  
  
He’s gotten kind of dominant in bed.  
  
She’s up on her knees gripping the headboard so hard she’s scared it’s going to crack but she refuses to give up the leverage. He wraps her hair around his fist and pulls her head back gently, nips at the base of her neck, pulls her back by the hips until she’s flat on her stomach.   
  
He pulls a pillow from beside them blindly and places it beneath her for a better angle, reaches between her legs and rubs with a purpose and the way he’s hovering over her gives her an oh so delicious slightly scared feeling. She knows he wouldn’t do anything to her, he’s not that kind of man and if he tried she’d kill him, but there it is anyway.  
  
He must feel her hesitation because he slows down, becomes that soft spoken, darling guy he always is, says, “Cam is this…,” and he moves _just so_ inside of her when he leans back that she kind of loses touch with the here and now for a moment. Rears back against him and moans, _“Lance_ ,” so loud the neighbors look at her funny for the next week.   
  
He moves back quickly and, though she can’t see it, she can hear his smile.  
  
“I guess that’s a yes then.”  
  
-  
  
Brennan and Booth have gone to Arizona for some engagement and she and Sweets are leaning against the front of her desk sweaty and naked and smiling because they just got one over.   
  
“I’ve always wanted to go there.”  
  
“Arizona?”  
  
She nods.  
  
“Why,” he asks as if the notion that people dream of going places so close to home is foreign to him. She almost clams up then. Almost decides not to share but she feels so languid and happy her mouth is moving before she can stop it.  
  
“The desert. I think of it, of all that vast emptiness, and I want to go there.”  
  
She realizes how that statement sounds oh so analyzable when it’s too late to pull back. She turns to face him, ready to shut him down, but all he does is look back at her.  
  
Doesn’t say a word.  
  
-  
  
When Daisy comes into the picture their…whatever it is, stops cold. They don’t discuss it, they don’t even acknowledge it and she never in a million years thought she’d miss it. Never thought about _it_ at all really but when she sees them together, even though she’s off doing her own thing, sometimes she does.  
  
Miss it that is.   
  
-  
  
About a month later both of them are free and in her office at The Jeffersonian.  
  
“I can’t,” she says without very much determination because he’s currently unbuttoning her jacket, “It’s the middle of the day. I have Michelle…,” she throws both answers out there and waits to see if one sticks.  
  
“So and, _what_ , since you’re a mother now that means you can’t get any?”  
  
She’s more surprised to hear him say, “get any,” than whatever else came out of his mouth but then he’s kissing her and she leans into it. Cam’s embarrassed by how much she’s missed this.   
  
-  
  
Hodgins wanders back over to Angela, looking confused.  
  
“What is it? Did you get the file from Dr. Saroyan?”  
  
He looks over his shoulder like he can’t remember how he got here, “she wasn’t there.”  
  
“Wasn’t there,” she crosses her arms over her chest, “what happened?”  
  
He looks genuinely at a loss for words, “I don’t know.”  
  
-  
  
Within another week she and Sweets are…a couple? She’s not sure, they haven’t really defined themselves, but they go out together now. They hold hands and though they haven’t made an announcement at work they’re not exactly trying to hide it either.   
  
They’re leaning together laughing when she spots Hodgin’s watching them.  
  
“Yes? What is it?”  
  
He looks between the two of them, “I have no idea.”  
  
And she doesn’t either but who cares, it works.


	2. I Was Never A Saint

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sweets has, at one time or another, thought about sleeping with everyone he's ever met.
> 
> [ _Lance Sweets/Almost Everyone Else on the Show_  
>  Explicit]

**_“Oh, I’m into the high double digits sex wise.”_ **

He thinks about dudes sometimes.

Not in the let’s talk about chicks and play poker way but in the hot and sweaty naked way and it doesn’t bother him much to tell you the truth. He’s a psychiatrist and even though Kinsey is sort of a hack Sweets doesn’t think he was too far off about some of that stuff. Sexuality is definitely more fluid than some people feel comfortable believing. It's all good when two girls kiss at a bar but the thought of the football captain experimenting stops them short. Sweets _knows_ this so he shouldn’t have been as surprised as he was when Fisher came into the tent, zipped It behind himself and tried to kiss him.

He still was though.

 “You said you’ve been with almost a hundred women…”

Fishers expression doesn’t shift an inch, “ _you_ said women.”

Lance thinks back over the conversation in the lab and realizes he’s right, shakes his head anyway and starts to say, “Colin…,” like he’s going to launch into a lecture when the other man cuts him off again.

“Look man, I don’t want to run off to Vermont and start a life or anything. Girls are my preference just like they’re yours.”

He moves closer with that _thing_ he’s seen him do before, with that _intent_ and smiles a little knowingly.

 “But I’m not going into that dark night without experiencing everything I can get my hands on first.”

Sweets opens his mouth to question him further but it already makes sense and when Fisher leans back into him Lance doesn’t back off. He presses his mouth to his and if he didn’t already know this was a man he was kissing he wouldn’t be able to tell the difference. His lips are just as soft as any woman’s and he’s skillful, slips his tongue past Sweets’ teeth and puts his hand in the back of his hair to pull him closer.

Lance lets him have control for the moment.

When Fisher pulls away he groans a little with disappointment only to cut it short when the other man pulls off his shirt and looks at him with a smile.

“Gonna help me to 100?”

  
  
\---

**_“All right, so... if I have sex, will you donate to save my pig?”_ **

It’s such the quintessential male fantasy that he’s kind of ashamed by how hot it’s making him. Lance Sweets is supposed to be more evolved than drooling over some girl/girl action but then again, it’s an oldie but goody for a reason.

Daisy starts to try and say something about how this moment is making her feel when Angela rolls her eyes, wraps the smaller woman’s hair around her fist and pulls her for a kiss. Shoves her hand down the front of Daisy’s pants like she has sex with her colleagues’ everyday and when Sweet’s thinks about it he guesses she kind of does.

He can see her hand working through the fabric of Daisy’s clothes and by the look on his girlfriend’s face she’s enjoying whatever Angela’s going. Her hips buck forward and she makes a high pitched sound in the back of her throat that he recognizes and is surprised to hear so soon. She’s going to come. He moves forward in his seat and wishes he could see exactly what Angela was doing so he could find out precisely what Daisy liked so much and he could repeat it at a later date.

Angela’s pretty much holding the other woman up now and presses her against the wall for more leverage, does whatever she’s doing faster and Daisy clutches her close. Lays her head against Angela’s shoulder and there’s something so intimate about it. About the way she makes herself vulnerable for this other woman that he starts to look away when his girlfriends mouth opens in a O of surprise and she comes quietly.

Things like this don’t happen to him. Two beautiful women _do not_ have sex in front of him unless they’re constructed by pixels and he’s risked his computer’s operating health to download them so he can’t really be blamed for the next question that passes his lips.

“What’s happening here?”

“This was _your_ idea,” Angela accuses with narrowed eyes.

He screws his face up, “well not really…”

“But you’re enjoying it?”

He starts to stutter out, “well I…,” before he stops and looks to Daisy for help but she’s staring at Angela with a happy smile and doesn’t see him. He walks over to try and get her attention when Angela pulls her hand from between her legs and drags her wet thumb along his bottom lip. He catches her wrist instinctively and can tell she’s surprised by the proactive move. His eyes dart between the two of them as he sucks each digit into his mouth and watches as Angela’s lids get heavy from arousal.

He’s got the upper hand but Sweets has never been about games and moans, “this is so hot!”

Her position on top confirmed, a knowing smile graces Angela’s face and he starts to move towards her when she stops him with a hand, “when can I expect your donation?”

He leans back and pulls his tie off, “I’ll go get my wallet.”

  
  
\---

**_“Sometimes I *hate* hard science. I know that seems immature but that's just how I feel.”_ **

“Say it.”

“Sweets…”

“Lance…”

“Well it’s hard for me to suddenly start calling you something different after years of having been acquainted…”

“Alright whatever,” he cuts in when she seems ready to launch off onto a tangent and, really, only Temperance was capable of the total compartmentalization needed to do that when someone was lying naked on top of them. 

“Anyways,” he continues, not able to leave it alone himself, “you know using my last name is a way for you to maintain distance…”

“…and it’s ridiculous to try and retain that level of professionalism when we’re having sexual relations.”

He nods and brushes her hair back off her forehead, kisses the skin he reveals and grinds into the cradle of her hips because he can’t help himself. She groans and tries to pull him closer but he stops her, “say it.”

Her face pinches and she starts twice before the words finally come.

“It is… _possible_ that psychology is a real help to certain people and its benefits are potentially not a mutual delusion between a psychiatrist and patient.”

“See…”

“It _could_ be one of the many options a person chooses to employ when going about bettering themselves though there are many…”

“Temperance…”

“…maybe even hundreds of more viable ways they could do that.”

He narrows his eyes at her and considers remarking on her many qualifiers but if she didn’t have an insane suspicion about his profession she wouldn’t be her and he certainly doesn’t want Temperance to be anyone but herself.

“Thank you, was that so hard?”

“Yes,” she replies with a pout.

He rubs himself against her thigh, whispers, “this is harder,” and she starts to roll her eyes but they flutter closed instead when he finally pushes inside her.

  
  
\---

**_“Oh really? This happens all the time? Patients asking for sperm.”_ **

  
It always happens quickly between the two of them. Random hands pulling him into a supply closet, sloppy kisses after he slams his office door closed, the slick, hot, slip and slide of dick and skin or the barrel of his revolver digging into his lower back.

It’s usually over just as fast as it begins and it would be easy to forget if it weren’t for the marks Booth leaves behind. The bruises, the missing buttons on his shirts and the scabs he finds later that week in the shape of crescents on his upper arms.

He knows this isn’t healthy but he also knows he isn’t going to stop and, anyways, he’s not the only one marked at the end.

Lance gives as good as he gets.

  
  
\---

**_“Is it crazy, or just weird? Weird I can deal with, but crazy...”_ **

He’s not used to her like this.

The woman he’s looking at is nothing like the buttoned up in control Cam that has sauntered into his office in outfits that are slightly inappropriate since he was hired by the Fed’s. The woman who’s always professional but seems to be forever thinking of something else, always on the verge of shattering from the secret tension she endless carry around.

She doesn’t seem anxious now though and he sets down the glass of water he wandered into the kitchen to get.

 They started without him.

He watches as Arastoo rolls Cam onto her side, facing away from himself, and lifts her leg back up and over his. Watches her bite her lip and squeeze her eyes shut as he works his way inside.

_This_ is what she’s been trying to keep under wraps.

She was hiding _this_ woman, the one who _needs_ , the person who can’t keep still beneath their hands.

 He doesn’t really know who initiated this. They’d been drinking The Jeffersonian’s special brew after work, like usual, and talked Arastoo into staying with them then…he’s not 100% on that part yet. He does knows that they’re betraying everyone around them. Daisy, Michelle even _Allah_ and it’s not enough to make them stop. They could’ve chalked it up as the mistake it is if it happened just the once, blamed it on lowered inhibitions but Arastoo hadn’t even been drinking and he knows that things like this never _just happen_ anyway. They come about because people want them to.

A reason why that might be has been flitting at the edges of his brain ever since this started. Something about them being the outsiders, the replacements, the temporary placeholders for people that are never coming back and since they can’t really infiltrate the main group they’ve created their own. Sex can be a short cut to intimacy after all.

It sounds right in his head, it’s what his colleagues would say if he ever brought it to their attention which he never will, but that explanation never feels completely honest. He starts to wonder why when she makes a sharp sound that pulls him out of his thoughts and closer to them, that draws him on the bed next to Cam so he can kiss her quiet. He tugs her button lip between his teeth and takes a nibble before drifting down her body, moves Arastoo’s hand out of the way so he can get to her clit and she grabs his hair tight enough to hurt but he doesn’t try to make her loosen her grip.

Lance is more than happy to wait his turn.


End file.
